Avengers: Infinity War
|producer(s) = Victoria Alonso Jeremy Latcham |writer(s) = Christopher Markus Stephen McFeely|composer = |release_date = May 4, 2018|previous_movie = |next_movie = }}Avengers: Infinity War is a planned sequel to The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron ''and a crossover between/sequel to ''Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, ''and ''Spider-Man: Homecoming. The film will be the nineteenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the seventh in Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on May 4, 2018. Thanos will serve as the main antagonist of the film, with the plot revolving around the Infinity Gauntlet and the six Infinity Stones. The sequel, Avengers 4, is set for release on May 3, 2019. Plot The Avengers, torn apart after the events of Captain America: Civil War, join forces with the Guardians of the Galaxy to battle Thanos, who is trying to amass the Infinity Stones for a gauntlet that will give him dominion over space, time, and all reality. Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon ** Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Vin Diesel as Groot * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Paul Bettany as Vision * Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/Collector * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Unknown actor as Corvus Glaive * Unknown actress as Proxima Midnight * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Benedict Wong as Wong * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie * Letitia Wright as Shuri * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Isabella Amara as Sally Avril * Peter Dinklage as to-be-confirmed character * Stan Lee as a cameo * Jim Starlin as a cameo Trivia * The basis of the movie is The Infinity Gauntlet story from the comics. * The movie will also contain aspects of The Thanos Quest and Infinity stories. * The name of the movie comes from The Infinity War story line. * According to the movie's writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, when putting together the casts for both Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers 4, they made baseball cards of all of the characters that were alive within the movies and put them on two walls. One wall was for Avengers: Infinity War and the other was for the sequel. They also stated that everyone from the main heroes down to minor characters, such as Ian Boothby, were considered for appearing in the movie. * Avengers: Infinity War was originally titled Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, with Avengers 4 being titled Avengers: Infinity War Part 2. However, due to to the movies being different from each other, Marvel decided to rename the movies. Category:Movies Category:Phase 3